Wolfish Eyes
by indecisive Stargazer
Summary: That hits John hard, because it only makes him realize that what they want—or rather have—is all the more worse. John x Bro


**Pairing: **John Egbert x Bro Strider  
**Warnings:** um... inappropriate relationship? I don't know...  
**Word Count:** 699  
**Authors Notes:** Part of a trade with a friend. I kind of ship everyone with Bro because it's Bro and he's amazing and doesn't nearly have a enough good fics out there. Hope you all enjoy however, feedback and concrit is loved~

* * *

Dave Strider and John Egbert were known as an inseparable duo for their entire 15 years, becoming quick friends from attending the same daycare as children. Dave himself was always independent and played off as the coolest kid around, quickly gaining the attention of girls even at a young age while John was simply a silly yet lovable kid who loved to prank. With fate allowing them to attend the same schools together, they were always seen close to one another and it always raised a brow or two in the hallways, not that they noticed nor cared. But after all, a famed Strider with their hip shades and killer beats hanging out with an Egbert of horrid taste in movies and all-around awkward air was completely unheard of. It was a fact though, not only in the halls of their school but in life; Dave and John were best friends, the type that shared everything with each other and were constantly in contact. And as much as a surprise it was, none of this was much of a secret. However, as much as they were "absolute best friends for life!", as John's cousin Jade liked to obviously point out every chance she was given, that's not to say that there were possibly a secret or two that they kept hidden from each other. Let's face it, being a teenager basically entitled you to even one "secrets that shan't be mentioned to anyone" pass.

And as fate would have it, John had one such secret.

The bell had just rung, teenagers flooding out of the building like it was burning to the ground, most bodies getting out of the vicinity and away from their personal hell hole called middle school. Although with the case of John, he was currently face to face with his best friend's guardian and very own Bro. A tall blond in peculiar shades with hat decked out in a tight-fitting tennis shirt and black jeans, he leaned against his black Mustang as he too faced the 15-year-old Egbert. Attracting the attention of hormone-filled teenage girls passing by, he didn't bother sparing a glance as he half-waved towards the dark-haired boy, attention affixed to him.

"Oh, hey Bro! What are you doing here?" John asks in his usual exuberant tone.

"Well it's the end of school, ain't it?" he questions back. "So I'm here for pick-up."

The blue-eyed boy nods his head understandingly before a slow realization comes upon him. "Uh, but Bro, Dave's been sick for the past week. Isn't he at home?" he points out, eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion.

That's when Bro smirks, sending goosebumps shooting up along John's lanky arms that he has to cross his them as to hide it. It's like the older male can see them despite his eyes hidden behind dark sheets of glass, like he can see every inch of his body as if he were naked, and even then, right through him. He does notice this though-of course he does, it's Bro-and so that charming smirk of his only expands across the flawless contours of his cheek bones. "Who said I was here for Dave?" he finally answers, and John swears he feels like someone hit him in the head he feels so dizzy.

The bespectacled teenager can only gape at him, mouth opening and closing with choked stutters, reminiscent of a fish out of water except with buck teeth. He is stunned, shocked with himself too that his legs haven't given out on him, and suddenly his palms feel sweaty and their shaking and _Jesus Christ he needs to stop smirking_. John realizes why he's here, why despite the illness of his best friend that he has come to the school to pick up someone. It's because he came for John; why exactly is something not even Dave knows. Speaking of the younger, equally blond Strider-

"W-what about Dave, I mean he's still at home and-"

"The kid is too doped up on meds to even see straight, let alone get out of bed. He won't notice if I'm gone for a couple of hours."

That hits John hard, because it only makes him realize that what they want-or rather have-is all the more worse. Because he's still a "kid", while Bro on the other hand is a full adult at the age of 28. Nonetheless, while the older Strider can see the obvious torn Egbert's inner debate like he was staring through a glass window, he doesn't bother waiting. He doesn't have the time nor the patience, and he already knows his answer, so he simply walks to the other side of the vehicle and places himself in the driver's seat.

"Get in."

It's not a question but it's neither really an order, either way the 15-year-old does as he's told and gets in the Mustang and with a satisfied quirk of his lips Bro starts the vehicle while John does his seatbelt up. With the vehicle running yet not in motion quite yet, the blond looks over to the passengers seat and locks eyes with his company; in a swift motion too quick for the younger male to register, he runs his knuckle along his pale cheek, taking time to cherish the youth in which he had come to inexplicably fall for. It's only for a second though that he shows such affection, in public nonetheless; his gaze torn back to the streets ahead, he shifts the vehicle into drive and without a second thought drives away, John right by his side.


End file.
